Sister Secrets
by Zekkers
Summary: My take on a way Buffy could find out about Riley's cheating ways... (Dawn's POV)


Sister Secrets  
By Zekkers  
  
Spoilers: This season so far. This will probably be considered an AU when next week's show airs.  
Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, getting no money.  
Date: Dec. 2000  
Feedback: zekkers@juno.com  
Notes & Summery: A possible way for Buffy to find out about Riley's bad habits. My first Buffy fic.   
  
  
My sister is upstairs bawling her eyes out, and I'm calling Spike. A vampire- and after Angel, and all the mess he caused, you must think I'm nuts.   
  
But I have reasons- and as the phone rings on the headset, I remember when I first saw them kiss....  
  
/  
  
I was standing in the upstairs hall, peeking through her barely cracked open bedroom door. I hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but just happened to be walking down the hall. Had to check up on her. They were standing close, and Buffy had her hands crossed over her chest. She was looking down.  
  
"Spike, I just wanted to thank you- for saving my sister. I really owe you one for that."  
  
I cringed. The latest monster had been horrible- it looked like a six legged, two-headed dog with brown shaggy hair and too many teeth. Uck. And it had gone after me, chased me down the road, and into our house. But Spike had been here- and as it broke through the back door, he had killed it. I had been surprised that he had been in the house, but hadn't said anything.   
  
"No problem, love."  
  
"No, I really do owe you Spike. I... I wasn't here- and Dawn... she would have been killed." I was floored. Buffy and I barely get along, and she was crying.  
  
"Can't watch your family all the time, Slayer." Spike silently moved to hold her. My eyes got big, and I covered my mouth to keep from saying anything. Buffy and Spike? Since when?!? I almost barged in, but stopped. He had saved me. But what about Riley?  
  
Buffy was trembling, but she was facing away from me, so I couldn't see her face. "I know. I know! But what am I supposed to do? I'm the Slayer. I have to slay! I can't be here all the time!"  
  
Spike pulled her a little closer. "Call me." He said, "I ain't got much better to do." He smirked. "If you can provide me with a spot of blood- I'll play guard duty."  
  
"Like I can trust you!" Buffy humpfed, looking up. She paused. "I'll think about it. But thank you."  
  
Spike got a really wicked smirk then. "How about a little something to show your appreciation, luv? Just a little thing?"  
  
"Spike." My sister hissed, but he was touching her jaw, and dipping his head down. I bit my tongue- I couldn't believe he was doing that!  
  
"Cor, I've been good, Slayer. Very good, protecting your little sis and all that," he was whispering, "just a little one-" His lips must have brushed hers, because my sis flinched. He made a little growl. "You can at least act like you like it."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Okay Spike. Because you saved my sister."  
  
They kissed, his arms around her. I couldn't breathe. Buffy looked a little stiff at first, but then she melted. It went on and on- and I was even more surprised to realize she had snuck her arms around Spike. Spike's hands began to drift down, and suddenly she pulled away.  
  
"You better go." Buffy said, trying to act like she was in control.  
  
Spike was just looking at her, and he looked absolutely frozen. He wasn't breathing, of course, or moving at all- he looked like a statue. And there was something in his eyes. Like, I don't know, like he wanted more from Buffy. But then he nodded, and turned to the window, opening it with silent moves. He jumped out, and I snuck away.  
  
I still can't believe that the supper-slayer hearing never caught me.  
  
/  
  
The phone picked up, and Spike let out a tired, "'ello?"  
  
I gulped. "Spike, it's me, Dawn."  
  
"Hello baby, how's your life in Sunnyhell?" Spike replied, trying to be cheerful. It was funny, he had spent the last week treating me different. I knew it was just because he wanted something out of me, but it was nice to be spoken to like an adult. We had talked a bit the one time sis had called him to guard us while she was out.  
  
"Crap." I whispered, and he chuckled.  
  
"Bad words from a little girl. I like it. What's wrong luv?"  
  
"You know-" I took a deep breath- "how you said to go to that bar? They did. Buffy came back crying. I don't know what happened."  
  
He growled. It was almost like a snarl. "I'll be right over."  
  
And the line went dead. I put the headset back in its cradle, thinking of why I had done what I had done. Done what Spike had asked over a week ago. He had come at night, sneaking into my bedroom closet...  
  
/  
  
"Dawn." It was a whisper, and I had whirled around from my dresser, dropping my nightgown. "Shhh...."  
  
"Spike," I whispered, "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."  
  
"Havta stay in practice, luv." He grinned, and I glared. "Sides, I said something now, not while you were dressen'- you should thank me."  
  
"Pervert." I stalked over to him, still mad.   
  
"Perhaps." He slunk out of my closet and sat on my bed. "But you're too young for me."  
  
"Whatever. Unlike my sister, apparently." I smirked. I sniffed the air-  
  
He smirked back. "Saw that, you did. Heard you. Came to ask you a favor."  
  
"You stink. Like cigarettes and... rotten beer."  
  
"An I'm drunk too, luv. But that's okay. You gotta help me." The vampire looked upset.  
  
I glared. "Why?"  
  
"Cause, she's your sister, that's why?" He tried to look sly, and failed miserably.   
  
"I am not helping you get my-" My voice was raising, but he just waved me quiet, growling under his breath.  
  
"No, luv, that's my job. But I won't stand by and let that damn-" He was vamping out, and I could only stare- "farmboy treat her like that."  
  
"Huh?" I stammered, I'll admit. Spike may be harmless, but he looked like every other killer vamp right now.  
  
He growled again, "I saw him with someone else, all right? If I tell your sis, she'll think I'm lyin', all right? So I figure, I gotta set it up, so she'll see him. Then she won't be mad at me."  
  
I shook my head, "Riley wouldn't do that to my sister."  
  
He glared at me, eyes burning yellow. "He is, right now. Letting the stupid fledge feed off him, too."  
  
"A vampire? Cheating on my sister with a vampire? No-" His hand was over my mouth, his fangs close to my ear.  
  
"It's true. And I won't put up with it, sis. But you're going to help me. Next time Riley doesn't go to the research party or out on patrol- when no one can find him- tell your sis to check out Willie's- the bar they used to get information from. See? You don't have to believe me, you don't have to look like a fool- and she'll find out on her own. You don't want your sister to have a cheating boyfriend, do you? And if it's true, you call me, okay?"  
  
He peeled his fingers off my face. I nodded.  
  
"Good girl." He's face morphed back into his human mask. "I'll go now."  
  
He had disappeared, and I had thought about it. It made sense. Buffy would never believe that Riley would do that to her, and I didn't know if I believed Spike. But if Buffy actually caught him with some girl- then it was best. She should know, after all.  
  
/  
  
So, when we had all been researching Glory, and Riley hadn't shown- for either research or patrol- I remarked how there was that old bar they had said had sometimes yielded info in the past when the books failed. Buffy went, with Xander and Anya. Giles, Willow, Tara, and I stayed at the shop.  
  
Buffy had come back in tears, and Anya was complaining bitterly about wanting her powers back. She was recommending all sorts of horrible things that made me blush, Willow had quickly sent me to the back room, and then we had gone home.  
  
After everyone had left, I called Spike. I sighed, and decided to try to comfort sis. And maybe fish for information. I got a glass of ice water, and headed upstairs.  
  
"Damn him!" Oh great, Buffy was having screaming fits. I swore to myself right there that I wouldn't ever get this emotional about some guy. You'd think I was the older sister, some days.  
  
"Sis?" I called though the bedroom door, "I brought you some water. Do you need to talk to someone?" I was proud of myself, I sounded so mature.  
  
"No. But come in. I want to complain to someone."  
  
And complain she did. She had discovered bite marks on Riley, but had believed his excuses. But when she found him lip-locked with some vampire? She had dusted the girl, dragged Riley out of there, dumped him, and stormed off. She cursed him with every word I knew, and some I didn't.  
  
"And vampires! With a vampire! And not just any vamp! She was young, I could tell! Probably not more than a year old! There nothing but animals then! Not that they get much better-"  
  
"Hey! We do get better with age, love." It was Spike, from the hallway. He was standing around the corner, out of sight.  
  
"Spike!" My sister yelled, "I'm having a 'dumping party'! Come in!"  
  
"No staking?" He sounded worried.  
  
"Stake free zone tonight. You just have to swap stories of how much you hate your ex's."  
  
"Do I need to bring booze?"  
  
"In the cabinet downstairs." Buffy replied.  
  
"Be right back."  
  
He came right back, and I stayed for a little while before getting sent to bed. I fell asleep to their drunken laughter.  
  
I found them in the morning, Spike's duster and boots on the floor, curled up around each other in the bed, still wearing yesterday's clothes. The bottle was empty.  
  
And I kept my mouth shut, and didn't tell mom. Now, they both owe me one.  
  
  



End file.
